


A Twist of Fate

by musicprincess1990



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Molly Hooper, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Being Out Of His Depth, Sherlock being Sweet, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicprincess1990/pseuds/musicprincess1990
Summary: Sherlock turns up at Molly's flat with a surprise... one that might just bring them together at last.  Post-TFP, very fluffy with a bit of angst.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	A Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> One word prompt from @mychakk on Tumblr: "Fate." Yes, I know, the last thing I need is another WIP, but this was too good to resist! This probably won’t be a particularly long fic, but the plot I have swimming around in my head deserves at least three chapters. Anyway, I'm excited! Hope you enjoy!

It happened on a rainy Tuesday in April. At least, that was what Molly would consider the beginning of all this. She’d gotten a text from Sherlock an hour into her shift, saying he had a request for her, but would need to make it in person. Confused, but intrigued, Molly sent a reply, stating she had a slow day ahead of her, he could come by the lab any time.

His response only served to confuse her more.

_NOT AT BART’S. AT YOUR FLAT. 8:00?_

Molly frowned, wondering what on earth this was about.

She made it home with a few minutes to spare, and took that time to put the kettle on and munch on the strawberries she’d bought the night before. The knock sounded just as the kettle started to whistle, and she shouted, “Come in, Sherlock!” Molly heard the door open and close, and familiar footsteps making their way toward the kitchen. She took two cups out of the cupboard, and set about making tea for both of them.

“Earl grey alright with you?” she asked as he appeared in her peripheral.

“That’s fine,” he said. “Oh, and would you happen to have any milk?”

She lifted her head, intending to point out that he rarely took milk with his tea, but her words were cut short as she saw him... or rather, what he was carrying.

“Oh!” she gasped.

Nestled in Sherlock’s arms was a small, black kitten, ears perked and green eyes dilated as it took in its surroundings. Molly put a hand over her heart, smiling widely as she moved closer. “Sherlock, what on earth...?”

“Found her in a murder victim’s home,” he explained. “Can’t be more than four months old.”

Molly reached out and presented her index finger, watching as the kitten first shied away, then sniffed curiously. “Oh, the poor little love,” she cooed, her heart breaking. A newly-adopted kitten, still getting used to her new home, only to have her human suddenly taken away from her.

“Indeed,” Sherlock agreed, his voice low and gentle, gentler than she had ever heard from him... except...

Well, now wasn’t really the time to think about that, was it? They’d formed an unspoken agreement not to discuss _the phone call_. After he’d explained the horrid events leading up to it, Molly refused to make him relive the experience. He had seemed surprised, but thanked her, and somehow, life returned to normal.

Until now. There was nothing normal about Sherlock taking pity on a small, defenceless animal, and bringing it to her door. She honestly wasn’t sure what he thought of animals; he’d been on less-than-friendly terms with Toby, but he never seemed to genuinely dislike him. Thinking of Toby caused a twinge of pain in her stomach. She’d had to put him down, the same day as the phone call, in fact.

Blinking away tears, Molly lifted her eyes to meet his. “What made you decide to bring her here?”

“I may not be overly fond of cats, but even _I_ shudder to think of what she would face were she left alone on the streets.” He looked down at the cat, but she sensed it was more to break eye contact with her. “And... I know you lost Toby... so I thought...” he trailed off, shrugging one shoulder.

Touched (and surprised) beyond words by his thoughtfulness, Molly felt a few tears escape. “Oh, Sherlock,” she breathed.

He glanced at her, and she saw the brief flash of fear in his eyes, but he seemed to relax once he saw her smiling. Sherlock gently held out the precious little bundle, and Molly cradled the sweet kitten in her arms. She trembled a bit, but calmed as Molly pulled out a tin of cat food, which she’d been unable to toss out after Toby passed. Now, it seemed she wouldn’t have to.

“What a lovely twist of fate,” she quietly mused, setting the kitten on the counter, petting her back as she ate eagerly. Her smile broadened. “Hmm, I think that’s what I’ll call you. Fate.”

Sherlock hummed in approval. “Bit more creative than most names.”

“High praise,” she teased with a wry smile.

He grinned back, then sat on one of the stools and helped himself to his tea. Molly asked him the particulars of the murder case, and he was happy to regale her. Nothing of great consequence was said, but silently, secretly, Molly couldn’t help but feel this was the start of something... something beautiful.


End file.
